Coleccionista de canciónes
by Treina y Seis
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot HieixKurama, a veces Hiei puede ser increíblemente amoroso y posesivo.


**Disclaimer: **YYH no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, no obtengo dinero de esto, ni nada por el estilo. Lo hago simplemente por gusto.

* * *

Las personas suficientemente observadoras, podrían haberlo visto ahí, en un lugar tan sencillo como lo es el jardín en la entrada del Instituto Meiou, entre los árboles medio secos que parecían mecerse con el viento fresco de ese día, las personas suficientemente observadoras habrían visto esa pequeña figura, envuelta en ropajes oscuros, recostado tranquilamente, con sus ojos cerrados, esperando. Ya se había cansado de contar las hojas que habían caído desde la mañana que estaba ahí. Se le hacía tan eterna la espera, que podría jurar que podía ver como cambiaba el pasto de verde a la usual tonalidad amarillenta, anaranjada, incluso con ligeramente café que obtenía al estarse secando. Por supuesto, era otoño.

Pero, ¿Por qué ese pequeño, Hiei, estaría ahí? El gran demonio medio koorime, malgastando su día en vez de estar entrenando, esperando a esa persona, esa persona que hacía que su corazón perdiera el lugar y pareciese que subía, divirtiéndose en apretujarle los pulmones y atorándose en su garganta. ¿Por qué haría eso el gran Hiei?

"Ese bastardo…" – Gruñó Hiei, viendo directamente las puertas de la entrada del edificio que tenía frente a él – "No entiendo de que se trata ¿Por qué viene a este lugar? Siempre pasa la mayor parte de su día aquí"

Ding, ding, ding…

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos al ver que las puertas se abrieron al fin, veía uno a uno pasar, esperando ver ese uniforme que le ayudaba a resaltar, es decir, como si tener el cabello más largo, más sedoso y bello que cualquier chica que hubiese conocido no fuera suficiente. Y con esos ojos, tan hermosos… Tan…

Y ahí estaba el ser por el que había ansiado tanto, de los últimos en salir, como era usual, sería el último si no fuese por esos perros que siempre están detrás de él, podría matarlos, en segundos, pero seguramente esa persona, Kurama, se disgustaría mucho con él. Tendría que soportar.

_Tu coleccionista de canciones_

_Dame razones para vivir…_

_Tú, la dueña de mis sueños_

_Quédate en ellos, y hazme sentir,_

_Y así, en tu misterio poder descubrir_

_El sentimiento eterno…_

"Hiei"

El medio koorime dio un pequeño salto, se había perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento, no se percató que ya todos se habían ido y que Kurama ya le estaba esperando para regresar a casa, bajo ese árbol, donde usualmente solía quedarse Hiei, ese árbol de donde la vista era perfecta para verle salir, además de ser el más cómodo de todos.

"Ya vámonos a casa" – El pelirrojo le sonrió, mirándole. Siempre era un placer saber que estaba ahí, y que, a pesar de cómo es Hiei siempre, le esperase hasta el momento en que saliera, sin largarse de ahí, a quien sabe donde, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

"Hn" – Hiei bajó de un salto, ágil, cayendo de pié y al lado de Kurama. – "No sé porque sigo soportando tus cosas extrañas, y a tus idiotas amigos ningens" – Le miró con reproche, de verdad detestaba que lo tocaran tanto, que le hablaran tanto, que ocuparan tanta atención de él, y es que, Hiei en verdad era muy posesivo.

"No te pongas celoso Hiei, sabes que no es nada" – Se agachó un poco, llegando más o menos a la altura del rostro de Hiei, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, causando un enorme sonrojo en el receptor, obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño gruñido. – "Vamos antes de que anochezca ¿Quieres que te compre un chocolate o algo antes de llegar?"

"No comprarás mi perdón con regalos, kitsune" – Hiei giró el rostro, viendo al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Kurama, a veces era divertido, como se ponía Hiei cuando su orgullo se hallaba 'roto'

"No tengo nada porque disculparme, entonces, debo asumir que… no quieres el chocolate" – Kurama siguió caminando, sin dar importancia a los 'berrinches' que Hiei hacía, a veces podía comportarse tan infantilmente, por los celos.

"Sí lo quiero" – El más bajito agachó un poco la mirada, detestaba que Kurama tuviese razón, pero ahora, simplemente no tenía las ganas de reprocharle nada, y, la verdad, no quería salir huyendo de ahí para evitar la 'derrota' frente a su astuto adversario. Se quedó callado, tomándole la mano, viendo como las hojas secas volaban de entre sus pies al venir el viento.

"Vamos…"

_Tú, con la luna en la cabeza_

_El lugar en donde empieza_

_El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir…_

Ya llegando a casa, después del pequeño desvío, entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, ninguno de los dos era dado a hacer demasiado ruido, de todas maneras.

"Al parecer no está mi madre en casa" – Comentó el ojiverde al verificar que no había alma alguna en esa casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina, a buscar alguna nota que le hubiese dejado Shiori, y ¡BINGO! Ahí estaba la nota, pegada al refrigerador con un gracioso imán en forma de gatito, escrita en una pequeña hoja cuadrada de color amarillo.

"Hijo, tuve que salir, no te preocupes

no es nada grave, volveré tarde,

disculpa que no me quede para la cena,

te dejé todo listo.

Besos, mamá."

Kurama se quitó el saco del uniforme, quedando con la camisa blanca que solía usar siempre debajo de este, abriendo el refrigerador, buscando algo de comer. Hiei había estado silencioso, a pesar de que la madre humana de Kurama sabía que estaba ahí, no le gustaba causarle molestias, ni hacerle ruido. Para él era realmente suficiente que aceptara que se quedara en su casa, a veces le pasaba por la mente si algún día podría decirle… que clase de relación tenía con su hijo.

"Hiei, mi madre llegará probablemente muy tarde" – Miró al youkai, estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina, sonrió y caminó hasta él. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, se agachó, era un hábito que había adoptado desde hace tiempo, Kurama sólo lo hacía por dos razones, por reprocharle algo y querer verle a la cara, o, querer verle a la cara y besarle. – "Estas manchado de chocolate" – Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Hiei, llevando sus manos a éste y acariciándolo con delicadeza, apenas se rozaron los labios, siguió acercándose hasta besarle, lamiendo un poco para quitar las manchas de chocolate.

"Gracias" – El pequeño abrazó a su youko, era con el único que se comportaba tan dócil, tan amoroso, confiaba en él, sabía que su youko jamás haría nada para lastimarle, como tantos otros habían hecho. Y era suyo, de eso estaba más que seguro.

_Tan sólo tú,_

_Solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,_

_Mi compás y mi camino._

Había tantas cosas que podía decirle en ese momento a Kurama, tantas palabras de amor que habían estado tanto tiempo guardadas en él, y que, de repente a veces simplemente salían espontáneamente de sus labios. Pequeños detalles, momentos, frases. En diferentes lugares, en diferentes situaciones. De poco a poco, y a Kurama le gustaba, los aceptaba con agrado y le devolvía los cariños, la primera vez que sucedió casi le da un paro cardiaco de la emoción, ¿Hiei diciendo esas cosas? ¡Vaya locura! Y sí, Kurama siempre espera pacientemente a que Hiei saque sus dotes de romántico.

Pero no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió. Kurama le devolvió el gesto y lo besó de nuevo.

_Sólo tú,_

_Solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Y pongo en tus manos mi destino porque_

_Vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre_

_Contigo amor…_

Ya estaban en la cama, besándose con dulzura, Hiei ya no tenía ni su capa ni su camiseta negra y Kurama estaba a punto de perder sus pantalones, gracias a las ágiles manos de Hiei.

Le besaba dulcemente el cuello a su youko, mientras le bajaba los pantalones con extrema lentitud, era su manera de torturarlo, hacer que se impacientara. Bajó dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al ombligo y volvió a subir para besarle.

_Tu coleccionista de canciones,_

_Mil emociones… son para ti,_

_Tú, lo que soñé mi vida entera_

_Quédate en ella _

_Y hazme sentir…_

_Y así, ir transformando la magia de ti_

_En un respiro del alma._

Le acariciaba las piernas y de vez en cuando las arañaba un poco, se lo comía a besos, no podía disfrutar más ese momento, no quería estar en ningún otro lugar. Era donde siempre debió haber estado, al lado de Kurama. Estaba agradecido, agradecido por haberlo conocido, incluso agradecido por tener los amigos que tenía, que junto a ellos creció ese sentimiento por su Kurama, siempre tenía conciencia de que había sufrido mucho toda su vida, pero al fin, no había nada comparado con esa persona que tenía enfrente, ese travieso youko que ya se había deshecho de los pantalones oscuros que llevaba puestos, ese precioso ser, que le llenaba de una manera incomparable, que le daba tanta paz con tan solo dedicarle una mirada. Que sentía que estaba en el cielo cada vez que hablaba…

_Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior_

_Has llenado de ti cada rincón_

_Es que por ti, con el tiempo mi alma_

_Siente diferente…_

No podía ser más perfecto, todo el afecto que no había recibido antes, todos los desprecios y los malos tratos, los malos momentos, todo, simplemente se desvanecían cuando estaba con Kurama, su Kurama, hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado a llamarle así. A veces podía ser muy posesivo, como en ese preciso momento, mientras le penetraba con delicadeza, estaba siendo posesivo, con Kurama y sus caderas; moviéndose dentro de él, estaba siendo posesivo, con Kurama y su interior; acariciándole mientras estaban haciendo el amor, estaba siendo posesivo, con Kurama y su cuerpo; entrando en el éxtasis, estaba siendo posesivo, con Kurama y su belleza; viniéndose dentro de él, estaba siendo posesivo, con Kurama; estaba terminando de hacerlo suyo, dándole un beso al terminar, mojándolo un poco con su sudor, estaba siendo posesivo, con Kurama, de alguna manera lo estaba marcando; abrazándole con dulzura, estaba siendo posesivo, con Kurama y su corazón. De verdad, Hiei podía ser muy posesivo. Pero tenía buenas razones, en verdad Kurama le pertenecía.

_Sólo tú…_

_Solamente quiero que seas tú…_

"Te amo Hiei" – Kurama entre abrió sus esmeraldas para verlo, estaba recostado en su pecho, se movió un poco entre los brazos de este para verle a los ojos.

"También te amo mi Kurama…" – Se quedó callado por unos momentos antes de continuar. – "¿Algún día me dejarás deshacerme de esos ningens que siempre te siguen?" – Le dio una mirada curiosa, esperando una afirmativa que no llegaría.

"No" – Kurama sonrió, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

"Está bien… pero necesitarás más chocolate para convencerme"

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustó mucho trabajar con esta canción x3 no sé si sea muy bueno, pero… hice lo que pude, dejen sus reviews y díganme que opinan~

¡Gracias por leer!

-Saiyuki Jagamino.


End file.
